Peter ParkerTom Holland Imagines
by mindless-ramblings
Summary: A collection of one-shots/ short stories between Tom Holland as Peter Parker, or just Tom Holland, and my OC Emmalynn. *Note* 1. The stories do not follow a straight progression and not all of the chapters even take place in the same universe, despite the OC having the same name. 2. The credit for the cover goes to the wonderful artist who created the drawing and posted it online.
1. Revelations

Today was not my day.

First things first, my alarm didn't go off, and I was rushing to get ready in time. I opened the fridge, and what do you know, all the milk was bad so I couldn't have my favorite cereal for breakfast. Then, halfway to school, the skies opened up and rain started coming down without warning, and of course, I didn't think to grab a jacket before leaving my apartment, so I got soaked.

As I walked into school, I reflected on how pretentious the name sounded. Midtown School of Technology and Science. In reality, it was just like any other high school. You had the jocks, the populars, the outcasts. Only difference? We all carried the same label. Nerd.

I stopped at my locker, my cold, wet hands fumbling as I tried to input my combination. Finally, after the third try my locker opened, and I shoved my wet backpack inside as I pulled out the homework and books I would need for the first couple of classes.

"Dammit," I whispered as I realized I hadn't finished my AP Chem homework. Oh well, I guess I'll just pray the teacher doesn't collect it today, but knowing my luck, he probably would. I shut my locker and as I'm putting the lock back on, I hear a voice behind me.

"You look like a drowned rat Em, what happened?" I turn and glare at Ned as he looks me up and down.

"Wow Ned, thanks! Way to make a girl feel special so early in the morning!" My glare doesn't lessen and my words are dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry, sorry, yeesh. I didn't know fashion was such a sensitive topic for you..." Ned rolled his eyes good-naturedly and throws an arm over my shoulder, despite my wet clothes and hair.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Leeds. Anyways, did you finish the AP Chem homework?" I ask as I shrugged his arm off from around my shoulders.

He snorted. "Nah, I didn't have time, plus I was too excited about the new Lego Death Star I got." His eyes lit up with excitement. "Hey, speaking of, do you want to come over later and help me build it? I'm asking Peter if he wants to too."

I smile sadly. "Sorry Ned, no can do. I've got an AP Psych test I have to study for, plus I'm volunteering at the animal shelter Tuesday nights now, remember?"

"Darn! I swear you never have any free time anymore Em! When am I supposed to see you?" Ned whined as we neared our first-period class.

"You see me at school Ned."

Ned snorted again. "Psh, that doesn't count. Plus, you hardly ever sit with Pete and me at lunch anymore, cause you're always in the library, "studying"." He gives me a look.

"Come on Ned, you know I have a bunch of homework, and not all of us are mini-geniuses like you and Peter." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye while checking my phone. "Plus with the volunteer work, I don't have as much time to get it done at home anymore."

*BRRRRRRRNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

Both Ned and I sigh as we hear the bell. "And, that's the sound of another day in hell *cough* I mean high school starting," I smirk at Ned as we walk into our first class.

Halfway through the school day, I stopped by my locker to drop off some of my papers and books, when I sensed someone standing next to me. I grinned as I realized who it was.

"Hey Parker, I haven't seen you yet today, where were you?" I smirked as a thought came to me. "I know, I bet you were skipping school weren't you? Naughty naughty..." I winked at Peter's affronted look.

"Hey, I'll have you know I was really tired from the Start Internship, so Aunt May let me sleep in," Peter said and stuck his tongue out at me. "What did we do in Chem?"

"Ugh don't get me started on Chem Pete, it was horrible!" I moaned, looking at him with a sad look on my face, which turned to annoyance when he laughed at me.

"You didn't do your homework, did you, Emma?" Peter said between snickers.

I growled under my breath. "So what if I didn't do my homework? That doesn't mean Mr. Walter has to call me out in front of the entire class!"

"Awe, quit pouting, if you just put a little effort in, he wouldn't pick on you as much," Peter said, sounding smug and slightly condescending, as though this was a conversation we'd had often.

It was.

"Whatever Peter, I still think he just hates me." I changed the subject, wanting to stop talking about my less than stellar performance in chemistry. "Are you going over to help Ned build his Death Star?" I asked, closing my locker.

"No, I've got the Stark Internship again after school today Em," Peter said, running his hand over the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Oh come on, you're always working with Stark now, you don't have any free time!" I groaned, fully aware of the irony of using the argument Ned had used on me just this morning, but Peter is always disappearing dammit and I don't know why!

"Hey, maybe I'll get a job with them soon that I'll get paid for! Then all the hours I've been putting in will pay off!" Peter suddenly looked excited at the prospect. I groaned internally, knowing that now that Peter had come up with the idea, it'd be all he'd talk about for the next couple of days.

While we were talking we had been walking towards the lunch room, and once we entered we quickly got our food and sat down with Ned. Once we sat, Ned, who'd been dancing in his seat waiting for us, immediately launched into a detailed description of the Death Star and all its different parts. All of a sudden, I noticed both Peter and Ned glancing behind me, and I turned to see what they were looking at.

Oh.

It was Liz, the most popular girl in school, and Peter's secret, yet not so secret, crush. I looked down at my food and felt my heart squeeze a little in my chest.

"Did Liz get a new top?" Peter asked, staring at Liz walking by with her friends.

"No, you've seen that before. But never with that skirt." Ned responded, staring at Liz as well. I snorted at the lovesick look on their faces.

"We should stop staring before it gets creepy though." Peter comments, but neither of them look away, even after Ned agrees.

"Too late. You guys are losers."

All three of us look down the table to see Michelle, sitting and eating her lunch while reading a book. I start to laugh while Ned and Peter both look completely affronted, and Peter shoots me a glare out of the corner of his eye as I keep laughing.

At the end of the day, I grab all my stuff from my locker, and head out of the building, praying it wasn't still raining. Thankfully it wasn't. Usually, Peter walks home with me, but ever since he got this Stark Internship, he's been too busy. I stare down at my feet as I'm walking, and kick small pebbles out of my path. I just don't understand why my best friend doesn't have time for me anymore.

I look up as I realize I'm already outside my apartment building. I climb the three flights of rickety stairs to get to my floor, and I shove my key in the outdated lock. Peter and Ned are always lecturing me on how I need better security measures, but there hasn't been a break-in in a long time. Plus, it's not like my mom and I have the money to pay for new locks or a fancy alarm system.

I glance at the kitchen clock and swear as I realize I took longer getting home from school than I thought. I grab a granola bar and fling my backpack on my bed as I book it back out of the apartment to get to the animal shelter on time.

Later that evening, after helping to feed and exercise all the animals, I decided to head over to Peter's house to see if he's home yet. His apartment building is just down the block from mine, so it wasn't too out of my way. I shoot my mom a quick text, telling her what I was doing, but I doubt she cared. She spends practically all of her time at work in order to make enough money for us to get by.

I get to Peter's building, and his Aunt May buzzes me in. I walk up the stairs to their floor and she opens the door excitedly.

"Emmalynn! It's so good to see you! How have you been honey?"

I smile at her enthusiasm and the fact that she's the only person to call me by my full name. "I've been good May. Is Pete here? I was gonna stop by and see him."

"Oh no, he isn't home yet, but he should be soon! You can wait in his room if you want. Do you want anything to eat?" May grins as she gets all that out in one breath.

I grin back at her, unable to help myself. May's happiness is contagious. "No, I'm not hungry, but thanks anyways!" I call as I walk towards Peter's room.

I open his door and go to sit on his bed. I look around and sigh as I realize how long it's been since I've been in here. I lean back against his headboard and shut my eyes, tired from the long day.

I'm suddenly awoken by a strange noise. I open my eyes sleepily, not having realized I fell asleep. I glance over and notice that the moon is high in the sky. I must have slept longer than I thought.

Suddenly, a shadow appears outside of Peter's window. I sit still in silent terror, wondering if it's a burglar. The window slowly slides open, and as the figure creeps into the room, I almost gasp in shock. What the hell is Spiderman doing in Peter's room, crawling across his ceiling? It's clear he hasn't seen me as he crawls over to the wall and drops silently to the floor. All of a sudden, he pulls off his mask, and this time, I do gasp out loud.

He whirls around in shock and drops the mask. We stare at each other, neither of us even breathing until suddenly, I blurt out,

"Peter!?"

* * *

*Note*

So, guys, I have already posted this story on Wattpad, but over there it is a reader insert story, so if you'd prefer to read that, I've included the link below! This story is actually going to be a collection of one-shots, all based on different situations with the same OC, but the separate one-shots don't necessarily take place in the same universe if that makes sense.

Of course, always have to include the disclaimer, **I own nothing, and I take no credit for any of the characters except for ones completely made up by me. I make no profit off of this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes.**

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!


	2. Revelations Part 2

_Recap:_

 _Suddenly, a shadow appears outside of Peter's window. I sit still in silent terror, wondering if it's a burglar. The window slowly slides open, and as the figure creeps into the room, I almost gasp in shock. What the hell is Spiderman doing in Peter's room, crawling across his ceiling? It's clear he hasn't seen me as he crawls over to the wall and drops silently to the floor. All of a sudden, he pulls off his mask, and this time, I do gasp out loud._

 _He whirls around in shock and drops the mask. We stare at each other, neither of us even breathing until suddenly, I blurt out,_

 _"Peter!?"_

We stared at each other, neither of us willing to break the silence. I sat completely still, not able to muster up the ability to move, my mind running at incredible speeds trying to understand what just happened. Finally, I burst.

"You, you're Spiderman?!" I whisper-shouted, conscious of the fact that May was just down the hall. I made to get up off of Peter's bed when he quickly jumps into action, pressing the spider symbol on his chest, and I am momentarily distracted by the revelation of his bare chest, so distracted I almost miss his next words.

"Nononono Em, I'm not Spiderman, this is just a..."

"Don't you dare tell me that is just a costume, Peter Parker!" I erupted, jumping to my feet. "Don't you dare lie to me, you've never before and you sure as hell shouldn't start now!" I glared at him, my anger all-consuming. I crossed my arms and tilted my head at him. "Well? Are you going to explain all this?!"

Peter stood there, unmoving, probably shocked by the fact that I had just yelled at him. "I, uh..." he stuttered, all of a sudden turning red when he realized he was standing in front of me, with only his boxers on. He quickly started pulling on sweatpants, and an old tee shirt that was laying on his floor.

I turned red as well, somehow I had missed the fact that my best friend was completely ripped... Or was it because of being Spiderman? I started to doubt everything we'd talked about in the last couple months. How could he keep this a secret?

"Peter, why haven't you told me? Do you not trust me?" I looked down at the floor, convincing myself that had to be the reason why he hadn't told me. I collapsed back on to his bed, covering my face with my hands, unable to look at my best friend.

"No Em, god no, that isn't why I haven't told you at all!" Peter exclaimed, a note of urgency in his voice, yet I refuse to look up from my hands. "Emma you have to believe me, I haven't told anyone about this at all, even Aunt May doesn't know, and I was so worried about someone finding out about you and..." At that point, I started to block him out.

He didn't want anyone to know about me? What did he mean? I rub my face with my hands as my exhausted, over-worked brain tried to process all this. At some point, I'm not sure when I'd started to cry. Peter suddenly cut off, and looked at me, slightly horrified.

"Em why are you crying, oh no, dammit, I didn't mean to make you cry, please stop you know I hate it when you cry," Peter babbled as he quickly moved over to me, pulling me onto his lap as he sat down on his bed, trying to calm me. His hand rubbed up and down my back as I wrapped my arms around him, gripping the back of his tee shirt as I tried to control the sudden onslaught of tears.

Peter and I must've sat there for at least 10 minutes while I struggled to calm down my breathing. Finally, I was able to get myself back under control, and that's when I realized that I was still sitting on Peter's lap. He had pulled us back slightly so he was leaning against his headboard, and I was seated on his lap, with his arms around me. I turned bright red as I realized that I had been practically laying on my best friend and crying my eyes out, which was completely unlike me.

"Are you good now?" Peter asked as he watched me lift my head from his shoulder. "You don't normally get this upset with me, I'm sorry I made you so sad." He started rambling, looking heartbroken at the fact that he'd made me cry.

I sighed and tried to calm Peter down before he completely spiraled down the rabbit hole. "Pete, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset, I'm just so worried, you're out saving lives every night, but who is going to save you if you get in trouble? It's so dangerous and I didn't even know you were doing this, one day you might just not show up at school and I wouldn't even know what happened, and,"

Peter cut me off, looking slightly amused at my rambling, so similar to his. "Em, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but only Mr. Stark knows, and if you knew, then you could be in danger, and I would never want you to be in danger, I couldn't handle that." he looked at me, trying to convey his sincerity.

I looked at him, and suddenly his words registered in my brain. "Wait, what do you mean that I could be in danger? How could I possibly be in danger?"

"If one of my enemies found out my true identity, then they would know how close we are. I can't allow that knowledge to get out Emma, I couldn't bear to see you hurt." Peter looked down sheepishly, absentmindedly toying with the hem of my shirt, avoiding eye contact.

"Peter, that is my choice to make if I want to be in danger or not! You think I want you out there risking your life any more than I want some psycho criminal coming after me on a revenge mission?" Peter's chocolate eyes looked into mine, confusion written all over his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't finished.

"But that is my choice to make Peter Parker! You are my best friend and I'll be damned if I let you try to push me away. I am sticking with you through this and there isn't anything you can say that will make me change my mind." I set my jaw, glaring at him slightly, daring him to say something.

He looked at me, and grinned, shaking his head. "God, I don't know why I ever thought I could keep this a secret from you Em. You're too damn stubborn and intuitive." I tried to keep glaring at him but began to snicker.

"Goddammit Peter, I'm supposed to be mad at you," I giggled, unable to help myself. "But no more secrets you hear?" I pulled a mock-serious face and punched his arm lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, now would you stop hitting me, seriously woman!" Peter laughed, trying to duck out of reach of my swinging arms. "Why are you so violent, stop it!"

I laughed, happy to have my best friend back, and relieved that he finally told me what was going on with him. "Just promise me that you will keep me updated on all of your spider-shenanigans?" I asked, looking up at Peter, a slight grin still on my face, along with the threat of more punching if he didn't comply with my wishes.

"I promise Em, I promise."

* * *

Here is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it, and I will have a Tom Holland Imagine up next!

And, as per usual, the disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I take no credit for any of the characters except for ones completely made up by me. I make no profit off of this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes.**

Thanks!


	3. Something More than Friends

I feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world.

I finally achieved my dream. I graduated a year early from college and got a Bachelor's Degree in Photo Journalism/Creative Writing, which has been my dream since I was a little girl. My best friend Tom just nailed the role of Spiderman in Marvel's new movie, Civil War, which Tom is, of course, ecstatic about. He has adored Spiderman since he was young.

The only bad part is that he leaves soon for filming, and I have to stay here, in London with my new job. Suddenly, I am startled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing with the sound of the Spiderman theme song, leaving no doubt as to who was calling me.

"Hello?" I answer, with a small smirk on my face as I flop back down on my bed, bouncing slightly.

Tom's voice floats over the speaker, and I can tell that he's grinning. "Hello love, what are you doing right now?"

"Well, who wants to know?" I inquired, smirking even bigger as I hear Tom sigh over the phone.

"Seriously Em, why do you always answer like that?" I snicker, not at all abashed. "I know you have my ringtone specifically set, so you know it's me calling."

The fond annoyance in his tone just makes me laugh harder, rolling around slightly on my bed to get more comfortable. I open my mouth to answer him when my doorbell rings.

"Hold on Tommy, some idiot's at my door." I drop my phone on my bed as I get up to go downstairs, but as I leave my bedroom, I hear Tom's voice over the speaker, protesting.

"Don't call me Tommy!"

I stomp down the stairs, slightly annoyed that someone was at the door when I had just started talking with my best friend. Seriously, didn't they know I had more important things to do? I slide over my tiled floor till I come to a stop at the front door. Without looking through the peephole, I fling open the door, ready to tell whoever it was to bugger off when a voice cuts me off.

"Hey there." I stand there, with my mouth hanging open as Tom stands in front of me, holding his phone to his ear. "I'm assuming I can hang up now?"

"TOM!" I shriek as I fling myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck, my feet leaving the floor as he picks me up and spins me around. "I thought you were busy until this weekend!"

Tom grinned down at me, not yet unwrapping his arms from around my waist. "Well, the thing is, I kind of, maybe, liedsoIcouldsupriseyou?" He blurts out in a rush, looking sheepish, yet proud that he had managed to pull the wool over my eyes.

I smack his shoulder with one hand but grin up at him. "Well don't do that, you dummy, I was sad that I wouldn't get to see you for another four days!" I said in an annoyed tone, but anyone could hear the humor in my tone.

"Well Miss Emmalynn, I am so terribly sorry to have caused you such grief, and I shall endeavor not to do so again," Tom spoke with a terrible posh accent, making me cringe at how bad it was.

"Okay, okay, fine, come on in you big idiot." I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, determined to spend as much time with him as possible before he left for filming.

Tom glanced at me, shaking his head. "You know, that's the second time you've called me an idiot today, I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve it."

We walked up the stairs, towards my bedroom as I throw a response over my shoulder, "Well, you deserve it, first for annoying me on the phone and then, for not telling me you could hang out sooner!"

He just laughed, and we both walked into my room, and sat on my queen-sized bed, facing each other. It was Tom who spoke first, breaking the brief silence.

"So, I leave soon for filming! I wonder what it's going to be like, and who I will meet. I've already met Robert, but I don't know who else I'm filming with. Harrison says that with my luck, it'll be with a cute girl, but..." his voice fades away as I put my head down, turning red slightly.

See, there is a very small, very insignificant, very unimportant detail that Tom is unaware of. I kind of have a not so small, not so insignificant, not so unimportant crush on him, and I feared that while he was out filming that he would meet some cute girl, and then where would I be?

I am startled out of my musings as Tom suddenly groans, and I look at him, surprised. "Really Em, I've not even been here 5 minutes, and here you go, tuning me out." He chuckles, and I turn red again, embarrassed to have been caught day-dreaming.

"So come on, spill. What's running through that pretty little head of yours?" It is my turn to groan as Tom unwittingly reinforces my crush on him with his compliments. "What, what did I say?" My groaning turns to laughter as I notice the confused look on his face.

"It's nothing Tom, not a big deal." I wave it off, hoping he will drop the subject. Sadly, no such luck.

"No, seriously, whats going on?" Suddenly Tom leans forward and takes my quickly darkening cheeks in his hands. I squeak and try to scoot back, but Tom isn't giving an inch.

"Hold on, hold on, Harrison couldn't possibly have been right, could he?" It is my turn to look confused, how did Harrison fit into all of this? "I thought he was only joking," Tom muttered, almost to himself, looking into my eyes, but seeming far away.

I try to get Tom's attention, and will my cheeks to turn back to their original shade, but Tom still hasn't released his hold on me. "What did Harrison say, Tom?"

"Uh, he might have mentioned that he thought you had a crush on me. But I'm sure he was just yanking my leg." I squeaked again, and I almost fell over, moving back and causing Tom's hands to fall from my face. He looked at me confused by my behavior. "Em, whats' wrong, your face is all red."

I sat there, dumbfounded. Harrison knew I had a crush on Tom? Why had he not said anything to me? And then he had to go and mention it to Tom? I was sure I was going to die from the embarrassment. This was my best friend of almost 18 years, what if this ruined our friendship? I knew that as an actor he had met many more attractive women than me, and it just wasn't possible that he liked me.

Because of all my internal ramblings, I missed Tom muttering to himself. I looked up and noticed that he had moved closer to me again. I tried to scoot back, but Tom grabbed my leg, causing me to fall back on my pillow. He leaned over me, and I thought he was going to apologize and help me up, but instead, he leaned even closer, boxing me in, and whispered,

"Please don't hit me."

"Hit you? Why would I hit y..."

I was cut off mid-sentence by Tom. More specifically, Tom's lips.

Tom was kissing me.

Tom.

Was kissing.

Me.

I laid there, paralyzed, too afraid to move, almost as if it were a dream, almost as if I tried to touch him, he would shatter. Then, suddenly, Tom moved back, his lips gone from mine, and he started to babble.

"Oh my gosh Em I'm so sorry, I know you must hate me, Its ok, I'll just go..." This time it was my turn to cut Tom off as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back to me, kissing him soundly, this time actually being an active participant.

Tom quickly got the message, and his soft lips began to move in sync with mine. I was in pure heaven. I lifted my hands up and ran them through his hair, marveling in the soft curls. Tom moved his hand to my waist, where my shirt had ridden up, his fingers skimming over my side, his other hand coming up to cradle my face in his palm.

I broke away from his lips, gasping for breath, but Tom just moved to the side, kissing across my cheek, down my jaw, until his lips landed on my pulse point and I gasped out loud. He bit my neck softly, soothing the bite with his tongue, as I tried to catch my breath, but Tom just moved his lips back to mine, stealing what little breath I had gathered.

Finally, he pulled back, resting his forehead on mine, as my hands moved to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. Then, Tom chuckled softly.

I looked up at him, curious. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just I owe Harrison 20 pounds."

I giggled, feeling extremely giddy. "Why do you owe Harrison 20 pounds?"

"Because I didn't believe him when he said that you would want to be something more than friends."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot and thank you so much for reading! Compliments and Constructive Criticisms are always always always welcome and don't forget, **I own nothing, and I take no credit for any of the characters except for ones completely made up by me. I make no profit off of this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes.**


	4. My Hero

I know New York isn't the safest place in the world, but ever since the Spiderman showed up, I've been feeling a bit better about walking home alone. I used to walk with my friend Peter since we live in the same building, but ever since he got this Stark Internship thing, he's been leaving right after school, which means that I have to walk the five blocks it takes to get home by myself.

Sometimes, if Michelle or Ned are coming over, they'll walk with me, but for the most part, I walk by myself. I don't mind though; it gives me time to think. Today, the main topic on my mind was Peter.

No, not in that way at all, I'm just worried about him. He seems much more tired lately, and he isn't getting all of his homework done like he used to. I'm kind of wondering if this whole internship business is a good idea if this is what it does to Peter.

While I'd been thinking about Pete, my feet were walking towards my apartment building on autopilot. Suddenly, I'm distracted by flashing lights and orange cones. It looked to be an awful two-car wreck that had blocked part of the sidewalk on my way home. I took more notice of my surroundings and thankfully there was an alleyway that would get me to my apartment almost as fast, with just a little extra walking time.

I put my earbuds in to listen to some music while I walked the rest of the way, which was my first mistake. I should have known better than to put earbuds in when walking on a less populated route.

As I turned into the alleyway, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I glanced around nervously, but I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I shoved my hands into my pockets and picked up my pace a little bit. I shook my head, telling my brain to stop psyching out about nothing.

BANG!

There came a loud crash from behind me, and as I turned around, someone grabbed my arm and threw me into the alley wall behind me. My head made a loud cracking noise as it hit the wall, and I groaned in pain.

"Give me your wallet and phone bitch," a voice I didn't recognize growled.

I looked up, my eyes swimming with tears as my head throbbed. "Wha, what do you want?" I managed to croak out, terrified beyond measure.

"I said, give me your wallet and phone bitch." the man repeated, but I just stared up at him, unable to comprehend that I was being robbed. He growled again, and I tried to scoot back, but I was up against a wall, and there was nowhere to go. His putrid breath washed over my face, and I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my face with his dirty hand.

"If you aren't going to give me your wallet and phone, maybe there's something else you have that I could take," the man sneered, showing yellowed teeth.

Finally, his words seemed to break through the fog surrounding my brain. I brought my knee up, hard, and landed it right in-between the man's legs.

His eyes widened, and he fell back, positively howling in pain. I pushed myself off the wall and stumbled away from the wall, trying to get to the end of the alley and back out on the busy streets.

But my head hurt so much, more than it ever had before, I had to stop and grip the wall if I didn't want to fall over. I heard the man getting up behind me, and I tried to stand again when suddenly, I heard a THWACK sound behind me.

"Now see here mister, are you antagonizing this nice lady?" This time, a different voice rang out, kind, and somewhat familiar.

I turned around, slowly as so not to aggravate my head anymore. My jaw dropped as I recognized the distinctive red and blue of Spiderman's suit. I felt a wave of relief at the sight of him, and immediately, I felt safer.

He was perched on a fire escape overhanging the scene, his body tensed, ready to spring into action if need be.

"Fuck off buddy. It's none of your business whats going on between the lady and me." The man groaned, but there was little heat behind his words, as he was still crippled by my attack.

"Yea, see I think it is my business, so I'm just gonna make sure you don't go anywhere for a little while." Spiderman shot a string of web at my attacker, making sure he was trapped against the wall he had stumbled over to.

The web-slinger then jumped down from the fire escape and turned to me. "Hey, are you ok Miss?" He walked toward where I was leaning against the wall, with my head turned down.

"Miss? Miss, are you..." he began to speak but paused, so I looked up at him, and he gasped in shock. "Oh, oh my god, Emma!"

I stared into the eyes of the suit Spiderman wore. "Hold on, how do you know my name, do I know you?" I questioned, trying to figure out why his voice sounded so familiar.

"Hold on, we need to go somewhere more private," and suddenly, I had an arm wrapped around my waist, and Spiderman shot a web at the top of the building we were standing by, and the next thing I knew, we were in the air.

I shrieked, and frantically wrapped my arms around his neck, terrified of falling to the ground below. I felt my feet touch something firm, but I refused to let go of my savior, and I hadn't even realized that my eyes were closed until he commented on the fact that I still had a death grip on the back of his suit.

"You know, you could let go now, we're on solid ground now."

I quickly unwrapped my arms and stepped back, or tried to at least. My brain still wasn't entirely functioning, and I almost fell over, if it weren't for the fact that Spiderman's arm shot out and wrapped around my waist again, pulling me forward into his chest. He brought a hand up to slowly caress the back of my head, pausing when I winced as he passed over where I had hit my head.

Suddenly, he muttered under his breath. "Oh Em, how could I be so stupid, how could I think you would be safer?" I jerked my head up at the use of my name again.

"Hold on, you never told me, how do you know who I am?"

Spiderman let me go and stepped back slightly. "Because, you know who I am Em," he said, reaching up to pull his mask off. I stared at the face revealed, unable to comprehend.

"Peter?" I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts. "Hold on, Pete, YOU'RE Spiderman?"

"I know, I know Emma, I'm so sorry I left you alone to walk home every day, but I thought that if criminals didn't know about you, you'd be safer, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry, I don't know how I can make it up..." Peter trailed off as I put a hand on his chest, over the spider emblem.

"Peter, thank you for saving me," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his back as his arms came up to hold me close. "My hero."

* * *

Here is the next chapter! If you like the stories, feel free to comment! I love feedback! And, like always, **I own nothing, and I take no credit for any of the characters except for ones completely made up by me. I make no profit off of this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes.**

Thanks again!


	5. Studying, more like StuDYING

"Hey Emma! Are you still coming over later, after school?" I turned from putting things in my locker and scanned the crowd for the source of the voice, otherwise known as my best friend.

"God Pete, why don't you yell it for the whole school to hear?" I yelled back, smirking as I finally found his face amongst all the others, slowly making his way towards me, fighting against the current that is the school hallways during passing period.

He finally reached my locker, grinning slightly maniacally. "But, Em! Don't you want someone to know where you are in case I snap and go crazy or something?"

I rolled my eyes at him, turning back to my locker and grabbing my textbook for my last class. "Oh no Peter, I'm oh so worried about you going crazy." I slammed my locker door shut and turned back to face him.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Peter muttered indignantly.

I snorted at the look on his face and took pity on him. "Don't worry Peter. I'm not worried about you going crazy cause I'm already crazy."

He looked at me, a smirk creeping back on his face. "Damn right you are," he said slinging one arm over my shoulders as we started walking to our last class of the day, not to mention my personal hell, AP Calculus.

BRNGGGGGGGGG

My head shot up from it's resting place on my desk. I had laid my head down when the derivatives and absolute extrema equations started dancing in circles around my head. The bell, however, signaled an end to my torture. I quickly grabbed all my papers and shoved them into my bag, and Peter and I left the classroom.

As soon as we exited the school, I flung my arms in the air, almost hitting Peter in the face as I shouted joyfully. "Master has given Emma the weekend! Emma is freeeeeeeeeee!"

"Would you calm down you nerd, school isn't that bad," Peter laughed, grabbing my wrist so that I didn't whack him in the face again.

"Nuh, uh, school is horrible, and I'm never going back there ever," I pouted as I stopped walking, crossing my arms petulantly, like a child.

Pete snorted, glancing back at me. "Yeah, sure Em, you're never coming back... until Monday morning when your charming best friend bangs on your front door telling you to hurry up."

"Damn you, Peter Benjamin Parker," I growled, glaring slightly at him from the corner of my eye, but unable to stop a smile from forming on my lips.

I caught up with Peter so that we were walking side by side again. Since we lived in the same apartment building, it made sense to walk home together, but I was glad that I was going to Pete's house, since my dad was out of town on a business trip, and wasn't going to be home for the next week. In all likelihood, I would spend the night at Peter's apartment, like I did most of the time my dad was gone, which was a lot.

Ever since a burglar broke into our apartment and killed my mom while trying to rob us, I've never felt super comfortable spending the night alone in the house. Granted, my mom's death was almost eight years ago, but it still made me a little uncomfortable. I was lucky to have met a friend like Peter.

The walk to our building wasn't a long one, and in no time we were making our way up the steps to the 3rd floor, where both of our apartments were. Pete and I just bypassed my apartment and went straight to his. As Pete opened the door, his Aunt May's voice rang out from inside.

"Peter honey, is that you?"

I grinned at the sound of her voice. Aunt May was like a second parent, and I loved her to death. Needless to say, she loved me too.

"Yeah Aunt May, it's me. Guess who's with me?" Peter called back as he flung his backpack onto the couch. May came out of the kitchen, caught sight of me, and squealed. Loudly.

"Oh Emmalynn hun it's so good to see you! How've you been? You aren't around here very much anymore, I blame Peter for that," She rushed out as she pulled me into a hug. I grinned at her and responded in kind. "Oh yeah Aunt May, I totally blame Peter too," I turned to Pete. "Why don't you invite me over anymore Peter? Am I not your friend?"

He rolled his eyes at the two of us, walking towards his bedroom. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, you two are absolutely crazy," he muttered.

Aunt May grinned, looking like the cat that ate the canary. She then turned to me. "So, if I remember right, your dad's out of town?"

I nodded in response, and Aunt May frowned slightly. "Well, you know you're welcome to spend the night here this week, but be forewarned, I ordered a new mattress for my bed, and it's been delayed, so I'm sleeping on the couch. You'll have to bunk with Peter in his room," she said, looking worried that I was going to be upset.

"Oh don't worry, I don't mind sharing a room with Peter," I smirked as I raised my voice. "AS LONG AS HE DOESN'T SNORE ANYMORE!"

I didn't have to wait long to hear an answering shout. "EM, I DON'T SNORE!"

Aunt May and I cracked up laughing, as I walked into the kitchen to help her make some dinner.

After we all finished eating our dinner, Aunt May went to the living room to watch some TV, while Peter and I grabbed our backpacks from the front hall and went into his room. I flopped down onto Peter's bed, and I hear him snort from behind me. I feel the bed dip slightly as he sits down beside me. I hear him rustling in his backpack and groan. Damn that boy and his annoyingly good study habits!

"Come on Em. You're never gonna get better at math if you don't practice it!" Peter shoved my shoulder as he got situated leaning against the headboard. I groaned again and slowly picked myself up from his bed and grabbed my backpack.

"You know Peter if I wanted to torture myself, I'd just stay in the calc room all day. I thought this was my safe haven, my no work zone," I grumbled as I pulled out my half-finished work shoved haphazardly into my textbook.

Peter glanced at me with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Nope, you need to study Em. Otherwise, you're never gonna pass the AP test, let alone our chapter test next Tuesday."

I rolled my eyes and pouted. "WHY in the world did I think taking AP Calculus was a good idea, Pete? I'd be so much better at AP Stats," I whined, quite annoyed with my life choices thus far. But, to be fair, I had only myself to blame.

Peter just continued to grin at me and began to help me correct the work I'd already done, which was wrong, of course, so that I could get to the same place as him.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip 2 1/2 hours**_

* * *

"Nope, that's it, I'm done, I can't do it anymore, my brain can't take it," I exclaimed as I threw my pencil across the room and dramatically fell sideways onto Peter, who had been trying to explain a particular question I was struggling with.

"Really, Em?" I could feel Peter's dark brown eyes burning a hole in the top of my head. "It hasn't even been 3 hours!"

His words caused me to let out a pitiful, high pitched whine as I imagined working on math for even longer than we already had. "I know Peter, but I already had class today, plus 2 1/2 hours just now, plus the other AP classes I am in hindsight regretting taking, can we stop for today? Please?"

"Ok, fine we can be done for tonight, but tomorrow we are... oof!" I interrupted what I'm sure was a promise of more work, but I was just so happy to have finished, I wrapped my arms around Peter's neck and gave him a very awkward hug in thanks.

"Thank you so much, Pete! I'm pretty sure I was dying," I smirked at him, daring Peter to comment on my hatred of one of his favorite subjects.

"Nah, you weren't dying Em, only stuDYING," Peter winked at me, and we both laughed at his awful taste in jokes.

* * *

Hello readers! Here is the latest installment in my collection of imagines, I hope you enjoy it! I know I had a LOT of fun writing it, as I personally am struggling quite a bit in my AP Calc class, and I often feel like I am dying when trying to solve the problems. I may or may not write a somewhat sequel to this one-shot, which has Emma spending the night with Peter.

And, as always, **I own nothing, and I take no credit for any of the characters except for ones completely made up by me. I make no profit off of this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes.**

Thanks for reading!


	6. Christmas Time

"I just don't understand why people decorate for Christmas before Thanksgiving is over!"

I laid back on Peter's bed, trying to convey my annoyance to the boy-turned-superhero. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. "Pete, are you ignoring me?"

He started, glancing up from his lap where he was tweaking the calibration of one of his web shooters. "What, no I'm not ignoring you Em... What were you talking about?"

I glared upsidedown at the sheepish look on Peter's face, annoyed. "Come on, seriously? This is a problem that is prevalent in our society, that holidays are becoming commercialized, and..." I trailed off as Peter started laughing. "Are you laughing at me, Peter Benjamin Parker?"

Even the use of his middle name didn't halt the giggles. "Seriously Em? A problem prevalent in our society? What are you, a statistical analyst?" He laughed even harder at his stupid joke.

I reached over and slapped his arm. "Would you quit laughing you dork, I'm being serious!" I rolled onto my stomach and glared at him till his giggles quieted down. "Seriously though, I hate that the holidays have become so trivial!"

Peter glanced at me laying there on his bed, and sobered up, seeing that I was really upset about this. Though, it made sense why I was so upset, with my dad gone and my mom having to work in Macy's on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day because of the huge hype about the holidays.

"I know Emma, I know, but there isn't a lot you can do about it, can you?" Peter gestured for me to come over so I got up and crawled across the bed so I was sitting by him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed dramatically.

His arm came up behind me and wrapped around my back, his calloused palm resting on my side, the heat of his skin seeping through my shirt, but it was a comforting warmth. "Why can't people just be happy this time of year Peter? Why do they have to make everything about making more money?"

"I don't know Em. I guess cause people are greedy, so they try to make money off of anything they can," He said, his cheek resting on top of my head, his hand rubbing small circles on my waist.

"I guess so Pete." I looked over at the clock and noticed how late it had gotten. "I should probably head home, it's really late," I said to him and went to get up when his arm tightened around my waist and pulled me back down.

"Emmalynn, you aren't going home at this hour to wake up tomorrow morning and spend Christmas alone," Peter said, looking into my eyes and smiling slightly. "Spend the night and celebrate Christmas with May and me tomorrow."

I looked at him, searching his eyes for any signs of teasing, but all I could see was sincerity. He really did want me to spend Christmas with him. I grinned up at him and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Peter, I really appreciate it."

I turned to grab my backpack from beside his bed, which just so happened to have a change of clothes for the trip to the gym that I never actually made. However, I missed Peter's cheeks turning bright red after I had kissed him.

"I'm gonna go change real quick, be right back." I slid off the bed and made my way to Peter's bathroom. After changing and brushing my teeth real quick with the extra toothbrush Pete kept in his bathroom for me, I made my way back to Peter's room.

I walked in and noticed that Peter had already changed into pajamas. Which for him consisted of flannel pants and no shirt.

Had my best friend always been this ripped?

I blushed slightly and hid my face as I bent down to put my clothes back in my bag. I climbed into Peter's bed and laid down under the covers as he turned the lights off.

I momentarily panicked as I thought about the fact that we would be sleeping in the same bed, but I shook myself. "Emmalynn, this is your best friend, you've shared a bed before, it's totally fine, stop psyching yourself out," I told my self as I heard Peter slid into bed behind me.

There were a couple of awkward seconds of silence as Peter adjusted to having someone else in his rather small bed before he finally thought "screw it," and cleared his throat. "Um, Em, do you mind if I, uh, held you, cause my bed is a bit small and it would be more comfortable and..." he trailed off as I scooted back and reached behind me to grab his arm and pull it over my waist.

"No Pete, I don't mind," I mumbled sleepily as I burrowed deeper into the covers. His arm tightened around my waist, my t-shirt riding up slightly as his hand rested on my stomach. I felt him tangle our legs together and bury his face in my hair.

I blushed a bit, grateful he couldn't see my face in the dark as I realized just how close his entire body was. But, I was losing a battle to keep my eyes open, and as I drifted off to sleep, I felt, rather than heard, Peter mumble something into my hair.

"Merry Christmas Em."

* * *

Hello readers! Here is the next installment of this story, and since it's Christmas Eve, I decided to do a slightly shorter Christmas themed one-shot. I hope you all like it! I have the next chapter already halfway written so it should be posted in the next couple of days or so. Enjoy!

Also, **I own nothing, and I take no credit for any of the characters except for ones completely made up by me. I make no profit off of this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes.**


	7. I Thought It Was You

_*Note*_  
 _This story takes place Pre-Civil War_

I throw my notebook down in frustration. I don't care how famous the play is; I will never understand Romeo and Juliet, much less be able to write a 3-page argument paper on why it's an "impactful" story.

I glance at the clock and groan as I realize it's already 10 o'clock, and I still have to study for an AP Calc quiz.

As I'm rummaging through my backpack looking for my math notes, I hear a tapping coming from my window. I glance over and am startled to see Peter, dressed as Spiderman, perched on my fire escape.

I quickly hop off my bed and make my way over to my window. I slowly slide the window open, conscious of the fact that my parents are asleep down the hall.

"Peter, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be out patrolling?" I try to look at his face to gauge his emotions, but his goggles hide his eyes.

I start to worry about the lack of response. You can say what you like about Peter, but he's rarely ever quiet. "Pete, come on, talk to me," I say quietly as I step back and usher him into my room.

Peter groans as he slides through my window, and as the light hits him, it takes all of my self-control not to gasp out loud.

His costume is in complete tatters, and I can see blood staining his clothes in multiple by the amount of blood on his suit, he is rather severely injured.

 _"_ Oh my god Peter, how badly are you hurt? Come here sit down," I instructed him as I quickly grabbed the makeshift med kit I kept in my closet for these type of situations.

I turn back to look at my bed, and I feel my eyes well with tears. Peter has stripped off his sweatshirt and goggles, and his torso is littered with mottled bruises and cuts of varying sizes. He's looking down into his lap at his hands, refusing to look me in the eyes.

I walk over to my bed and gently lift his head with a finger under his chin, and I turn his face from side to side, assessing the damage. He has a cut on his forehead, and his face is covered in dirt and grime, but otherwise untouched.

I let go of his face and quietly make my way to my bathroom to wet a couple of washcloths with warm water to begin cleaning him up. As I make my way back to my bed where Peter is sitting, I gesture for him to move back slightly, so I have room to work. He shuffles backward somewhat on my bed, and I kneel in front of him so that I'm eye-level with his torso.

I run the washcloth over his torso, feeling like a knife was being rammed into my gut everytime he flinched. I pay careful attention to the cuts, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea if he got an infection from all of the grime.

Finally, his upper body is mostly clean, and I reach into the med kit to grab antiseptic and bandages. Carefully, I bandage all of the cuts and scrapes covering his chest and sides. Seeing him this banged up breaks my heart, and I can feel tears threatening to escape my eyes.

I silently hand Peter another washcloth so he can clean his face while I put the first aid supplies away and grab some pj's of his that he's left here for him to change into. I hand him the clothes and move to the side to let him walk to my bathroom to change.

Peter usually is never this quiet after patrolling, and I can't help but wonder why tonight is different. I clean my bed off a little bit so that Peter can lay down for a while before he has to head home so that his Aunt May doesn't realize he's gone.

My head turns to look towards the bathroom as I hear Peter open the door. He shuffles into my room, careful to not wake my parents, and flicks the light switch so that the only light in my room comes from the moon outside.

I sit on the side of my bed as Peter walks to the other side and slides under the covers. As I prepared to sit next to him and wait until I had to wake him up to leave, Peter suddenly tugs slightly on my arm.

As Iook down at him, I can see in his eyes that he's pleading with me to lay down with him. I huff softly, half annoyance, half fondness as I crawl under the covers to join him. I roll slightly, so I'm facing him, and I can see that Peter has tears in his eyes.

"Come on Pete, please talk to me, what's going on, you're never this quiet, you're scaring me a bit," I murmured, one of my hands absent-mindedly playing with the hem of his shirt.

He sighs and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest as he nestles his chin on top of my head. I can hear his heartbeat beneath my cheek, and the beats are a little too fast, but thankfully slowing down. I open my mouth to ask him again when he starts to speak.

"There were these two guys, and they were mugging this girl, so I swung down to stop them, but I caught a look of the girl's face and," he takes a deep, shuddering breath as he tries to continue. "Em, she looked exactly like you, hell, I thought it WAS you, I was so scared, I froze, and the guys got the jump on me and managed to beat me up a bit before I took care of them both."

I was utterly shocked to hear the absolute pain and torment in his voice. "But Peter, it wasn't me, I'm fine, see?" I look up at him, and in the moonlight, I can see his eyes boring into mine, as though he was trying to convince himself that I was there, I was ok, I wasn't injured.

"But it COULD have been you Em, and I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt, I can't stand the thought of you in pain, you're my best friend, I..." he stopped abruptly, his voice catching in his throat as I immediately wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him, careful to avoid his injuries.

As we lay there, I could feel his chest heaving with dry sobs as he struggled to contain his emotions. I rubbed small circles on his back with my hands as I tried to comfort my best friend.

While I quietly murmured reassurances that I was fine, that everything was ok, Peter gradually calmed down and just held me tighter. As his body started to relax, and he started to drift off to sleep, I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head.

I sighed softly, and as I drifted off, I found myself wishing that I could protect my best friend from all the horrible things in this world.

* * *

I hope you guys like this one, and if you have any requests for one-shots I should do, let me know in the comments! Thanks!

 **I own nothing, and I take no credit for any of the characters except for ones completely made up by me. I make no profit off of this story; it is purely for entertainment purposes.**


End file.
